The Non-Balcony Balcony Scene Exchange
by hokie3457
Summary: Not your daddy's Montague and Capulet...(however a fluff fest will ensue)...


**A/N: Something short and extremely fluffy...**

The Non-Balcony Balcony Scene Exchange:

He had been walking for some time now. Smiling as he realized where he was. Glancing down at his watch, he noticed that it was 2:30 a.m.

About an hour and a half before, Rajesh Koothrappali had dropped him and his soon-to-be-officially former roommate, Sheldon Cooper off at their apartment building at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue. Waiving their goodbyes to Raj, they turned to make their way into the building and up the several flights of stairs to the 4th floor.

Leonard remained on the sidewalk as Sheldon pulled open the door. Walking in, he turned to hold the door, however Leonard had not moved.

"Leonard?" He questioned his shorter roommate. "Aren't you coming?"

Leonard smiled shyly and replied "Uh. No Sheldon. I'm going to go for a short walk."

"A short walk?" the taller man exclaimed, incredulous. "It is the early morning hours. You have much to do tomorrow-"

Leonard cut him off gently. "I know Sheldon. I just need a little air right now. I won't be long."

"Alright." The ease returned to Sheldon's voice. "Good night Leonard."

"Good night Sheldon. And thank you."

With that, he turned and walked away along the sidewalk.

At any rate, collecting himself from his thoughts, he found himself at the most perfect spot in the world. The night before (or actually, the morning of) the biggest and most importantly wonderful day of his life.

Standing on the sidewalk in front of Howard and Bernadette Wolowitz' apartment building, he looked up to the second floor. The window to their guest bedroom was open. He could see a light breeze blowing at the curtain as a lamp was on in that lone room.

Smiling again, this time extremely broadly, an idea came into his head. He took a few steps forward, so that he was now standing on the grass, beneath the window. He looked up and cleared his voice before saying, not too loudly:

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east; and Penny is the sun."

As soon as he finished, the curtains parted and she was there in the window. Sliding up the screen, she leaned out, holding onto the bottom of the jamb.

Looking down without a question in her mind as to who it was, she simply called out, in a loud whisper "hey, you!"

Responding, he took another step closer. "Two of my favorite five words of yours."

"What if I add 'I love you'?" she said, smiling and seemingly floating in the window.

"That covers them all!" he said, his smile continuing.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked, leaning out the window a little further.

"I did. There was quite a bit of drinking going on. I think Howard is going to be suffering a little in the morning."

Giggling, she said "yeah. We had a little scene here earlier. Bernadette was not impressed. Raj will be hearing it from her."

Laughing while envisioning his friend's troubles, he added "Kripke was disappointed that there were no strippers."

"The bride-to-be was NOT disappointed at that" she interjected, but still smiled. She was kneeling now, as the window was a little lower to the ground; however, she was still leaning out toward him; closing the distance between them as best as she could.

"You know, it's now _the _day. I think it's sort of bad luck for us to be seeing each other like this", the smile briefly fading from her face. The green eyes however still sparkled down at him.

"I was thinking about that, but for me it's still yesterday. I haven't been to bed yet. I think we're good."

Looking up and down the street, she said "where's your car?"

"Oh. I walked" he replied.

"Leonard! It'll take you over an hour to get back home!" She ducked back into the room and returned seconds later, placing her purse on the sill as she rummaged through the contents.

Pulling out her keys, she said "here. Take my car. I'm not going to need it tomorrow." She tossed the keys down to him; causing him to duck out of the way as they landed on the grass, not far from him.

"Nice catch!" more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice, yet still, a dreamy smile was shot his way.

Looking at his watch again, he picked up the keys and said "I guess I should be going. Feeling pretty tired all of a sudden. I just wanted to stop by- - - "

You missed me, didn't ya?" she continued her smile, letting it grow even wider.

"Well so what if I did?"

"Have I told you recently how much I love you and how happy you're going to make me tomorrow?"

"You may have mentioned it, but don't let me stop you now, you're on a roll."

"You are the most wonderful person on earth, Leonard L. Hofstadter. I love you and I can't wait until you marry me tomorrow afternoon. I love you." She ended her statement by blowing him a kiss.

He responded with "I love you too. More than I'll ever be able to say." He blew back a kiss; she mimed catching it and held her hands to her heart.

"Goodnight Penny. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay" her simple reply came back.

Nodding, he began to walk away.

"Hey Leonard!" He turned as she called his name.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night 'til it be 'morrow."

Standing back up into the room, she let the curtain drop back into place. She turned off the light and climbed into bed, barely able to contain her joy and elation.

He turned around and walked toward her car. A large, extremely huge smile spread across his face. A lone tear of joy slid down his cheek. Anticipating the day ahead of him, he walked on, his feet never seeming to touch the ground.

**A/N part deux: Okay really fluffy, but I had been listening to the Dire Straits song "Romeo and Juliet" a lot recently (not a happy-feel-good song. That version is a broken up couple meeting again) and got the idea for a Leonard/Penny balcony scene. Penny, having taken acting classes would (I think) certainly know that scene very well...**


End file.
